


sweet kisses in the days we knew one another

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Hey Rayner.” Jason whispered into the air between them. His words laid there until he went on, “I love you.” He watched Kyle’s sleeping face, wishing he had the strength to say it another day, when he was awake and smiling and could actually have the chance to say it back.





	sweet kisses in the days we knew one another

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this in like an hour because I got possessed by some Jason Todd loving spirit! Hope ya'll enjoy this little fluff ball of a fic!

There was something about his eyes- they shined bright like one of the stars he flew among. Jason could lay all day long, letting the hours pass insignificantly as he simply looked into Kyle Rayner’s hazel eyes. Jason leaned forward, letting his nose thump and drag against Kyle’s own.

“Fuck you have such beautiful eyes,” Jason murmured, his voice heavy with the need to sleep after a long day. As much as his body yearned for shut eye, he resisted it- there was only so much time that Jason was given in the year to spend with Kyle and he didn’t want to fucking waste any second of it if he could. God he was a fucking sap. Just as bad as Dicky- didn’t he used to make fun of his brother whenever he said anything remotely like this about Kory? God, how the tables have turned, at least Jason had the dignity not to spout any shit to Dick, he wouldn’t let himself deal with the amount of teasing he gave his brother.

“They’re just brown.” Kyle laughed out. His smile was just as wonderful- he had dimples, and the laugh lines he had made Jason want to kiss him all over so he could see this expression over and over and over. “Nothing special, really.”

“Aren’t you the artist here? Shouldn’t you tell your eyes are hazel?” Jason teased as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Kyle’s nose. His boyfriend scrunched up his nose as he giggled, his hands reaching up to clutch Jason’s waist.

“I guess they’re hazel. I don’t know. Not as pretty as your baby blues.” Kyle’s nose rubbed against Jason’s as he shifted to align their mouths. The kiss was slow and full of promises- to love Jason, to give all that he could, to stay for as long as he could before he was off once again among the vast unknown that he and the other Green Lanterns knew. When Kyle pulled back, Jason chased after his lips to get a few more smaller kisses in before he finally laid down.

They didn’t close their eyes to fall asleep, instead they laid in each others arms, studying each others features, whispering sweetly to each other. It filled Jason up with a warmth he never knew he could ever feel. He thought about when he was a kid, unsure of himself, gazing as best he could at Uriah Lee from his freshman drama class at Gotham Academy- Uriah Lee had been held back a year, with strong arms that had thick hair that curled along them and a voice that made Jason _feel._ Back then, it had been so confusing, felt so wrong. Now- now, with Kyle, it was so welcomed.

“Hey Rayner.” Jason whispered into the air between them. His words laid there until he went on, “I love you.” He watched Kyle’s sleeping face, wishing he had the strength to say it another day, when he was awake and smiling and could actually have the chance to say it back.

 

Kyle left back to the stars a few days after Jason’s late night ‘I love you.’ He had never found the time he felt comfortable enough to outright say it to his boyfriends face, so he settled for a rough kiss before Kyle left- Kyle’s hand had stroked at the slight stubble Jason had been too lazy to shave that morning, the ring on his finger hard and cold compared to Kyle’s hands. Jason had watched the sky- still bright with day, until Kyle was long gone from his vision, nothing but a small memory in his mind until he would show up again.

Not having Kyle around was a little depressing, but Jason did as he always did- he trudged on. He studied for school and visited the batcave to annoy his younger siblings and ate breakfast with Alfred and stole a cat from some asshole while he was on patrol and pretended that he wasn’t just visiting Dick because he wanted to talk to him while also seeing his baby niece. It was odd, Dick having a daughter, but it suited his brother well. Dick had always loved children- he was way better with them then Jason was, though kids seemed to _like_ Jason for reasons he didn’t quite understand.

Jason was lounging on Dick and Kory’s couch, holding Mar’i in his arms as she settled for a nap, little snores leaving her mouth. He played with her dark curly hair as he distantly thought of Kyle- he didn’t mean to think of his boyfriend, but it was quiet moments like these that had thoughts falling into his head and getting him to frown as he worried and wished there was someone for Kyle to be around more often. He knew there wasn’t- Kyle was a lantern. A good one at that. And it wasn’t like being a Green Lantern was something he could give up- fuck Jason wasn’t even obligated by some magical space force council and he still couldn’t put aside vigilante lifestyle for the life of him.

A hand tapped against his cheek, light, but effective enough to drag him away from his thoughts. Jason blinked and glanced up at his brother- he looked a little tired from work and was still wearing his scrubs- the were Superman scrubs, ha- but his smile was genuine. “Hey, thanks for picking Mar’i up from daycare.”

Jason shrugged a shoulder. “No big deal. Didn’t have a class today anyways.”

“How’s school going?” Dick asked as he sat on the floor, leaning against the recliner across from the sofa, his legs crossed. His hair fell out of the little ponytail he had it pulled back in. “Alfred says you’ve been doing good.”

Jason smiled, thinking about Alfred, who even now still helped him with his studying efforts. God he loved his grandfather. “Yeah, it’s been going pretty good. Got a fucking 100 on my last speech in comm. I was scared it was a little half assed, but my natural charm and charisma worked yet again.”

His brother grinned wide and chuckled slightly as he shook his head. “So- it’s not school that has you down.”

“What says I’m down?” Jason countered as he raised a hand to cover his eyes instead of looking at Dick. He found that it helped tamper any angry feelings that might rise up inside of him- the emotions that bubbled in his gut as he wanted to fight back, to get anyone who tried to get close to back the fuck away. It was a process, especially with his brother and Bruce. It was getting better.

Dick was quiet for a few seconds before he said and said, “Well, you don’t really visit me that much unless something has you feeling off. So- what’s going on Jay?” Fuck- Dick was right. Ever since Kyle had left, Jason had come to Dick’s house more often than usual. He never said anything, simply ranted about something or the other and stole leftovers from the fridge as he made conversation with his brother and his wife. Jason bit his lip. Maybe-

See, Jason had come to terms with himself, he had, but it was still fucking _hard_ to open his mouth and spew out these emotions, these certainties, to others. But- he’d have to. This had to do with Kyle and with each passing day, he was more and more sure that Kyle Rayner was the only one for him, even if he was a fucking coward.

Jason sighed and lolled his head to the side, watching his brother watching him with his intense, dark gaze, his fingers drumming on top of his knee as he waited. “I’ve been seeing this guy for a while,” he finally settled on after a few minutes of a staring match.

Dickey breathed out and tilted his head to the side. “Eddie?”

Jason huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He glanced down at Mar’i, who shifted slightly, but didn’t wake up. “Eddie and Rose are happily together. No, uh. Kyle. Rayner. The Green Lantern. We’ve been dating for quite a while now and- well, it’s different since he always has to leave. Which fucking sucks. I hate this long distance crap, but I- I fucking care about him so much.” Recognition at the name burned in Dick’s eyes as he nodded his head in understanding. “Everything feels off without him.”

“Lanterns don’t even have galactic phones.” Dick sighed and scooched closer so he place his hand, warm and full of something Jason didn’t quite know how to name- affection maybe. Yeah, that was it. Jason let his hand drop onto his shoulder, onto his brothers hand. They were silent as Dick processed Jason’s words. “So, you’re feeling lonely?”

Jason breathed out. He hated how it sounded like so wet, so full of emotions that he tried to keep down, but fuck he had opened _something_ and he knew that Dickey wasn’t about to hold it against him. He could be an asshole at times, but not with something delicate like this. “Yeah,” he found himself admitting. He was spared from anything else as his niece blinked awake, her bright green eyes as startling as her mother's. She gazed at Jason for a second before sticking out her tongue at him and attempting to jump all over his vital organs before Dick got a hold of her and convinced her to settle down if they shared a bowl of yogurt and granola together. Jason watched them prepare their yogurt for a few minutes before sighing, declaring it was time for him to leave after he gave Mar’i a kiss or two on her cheek and Dick a quick hug.

 

A hand placed on his shoulder caused Jason to shot up, awake in a second, reaching the gun he kept close by, only to be stopped by a green glow that highlighted Kyle Rayner- his black hair longer than usual and in a mess, his features distorted slightly, but still beautiful, from the light emitting from ring on his finger. Jason blinked as he settled onto the bed, his boyfriend- who was here, how was here?- climbing in next to him.

“Sorry I freaked you out. I should have waited.” Kyle said, his voice in the quiet enough night of Gotham.

Jason shook his head as he reached out, his fingers running through Kyle’s hair. He couldn’t quite see his eyes in the darkness, but he could feel his hair, soft and cool from wherever he had flew in from. “Nah, I’m just traumatized as fuck. No, uh, what- what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you for another two months? Not that I’m mad. Just- surprised.” He let his hands travel down to cradle Kyle’s face in hands, his thumbs caressing the skin next to his lips.

“There was some issues that we came to help the League with. I got permission for leave, so. Hi.” Kyle sounded a bit breathless, his breath warm where it hit Jason’s chin.

“Hey,” Jason leaned in closer, letting their lips fall into place, the kiss a little desperate on his end as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him, closer closer closer, fuck had he missed him, he missed Kyle so much, it had been unbearable not being to be at least text him. Shit was Jason needy. He knew he was, but he just loved Kyle so fucking much. He pulled back and whispered, into Kyle’s panting mouth, “fuck I love you Kyle Rayner.”

Breath hitched as Kyle took in the words. Seconds that felt like infinity passed before Kyle leaned forward and pressed kissed onto Jason’s lips, his chin, his cheeks, just under his earlobes. His mouth moved to Jason’s ear as he whispered, breath tickling at him, “I love you too Jason Wayne.”

And- it was the name he was using now, to get through school since it was a fucking pain to declare yourself as _not fucking dead thank you very much_ , and it was much easier to just fake some documents and get by that way than by going with the government assholes, but never had someone as important to him as Kyle had ever used it in a way that felt fucking significant to him. Jason breathed in and looked into Kyle’s eyes. His vision had adjusted slightly to the darkness of the room and he could make out the way they shined with glee. His hands dropped to hand Kyle’s own as they moved to lie down, talking about what they have done in the months apart from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment, a kudos, all that kind stuff <3


End file.
